


【VN翻译】Sacrifice 牺牲

by Blue_Aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Consensual Sex, DT Nero, Demons, Hell, Incest, King of Hell AU, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Violence, as usual lots of cum lets go, demonstration of power, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Aura/pseuds/Blue_Aura
Summary: 维吉尔说到做到。但丁，妮可等人能在缺乏逻辑和真实意愿的情况下，很好的收拾尤里曾留下的烂摊子。地狱被某个强大的存在关了起来，所有人都知道他是谁。妮可实在为尼禄哭了一场。姬莉叶伤心欲绝。但丁却很清醒，他的声音黑暗而疏离——也许是为了屏蔽别人的情绪。“地狱之王，我的哥哥维吉尔，声称他的血亲是结束这场混乱所需的唯一牺牲。他将创造并维持冥界的秩序。尼禄不会回来了。”
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	【VN翻译】Sacrifice 牺牲

**Author's Note:**

> 一切权力归属原作者。本文没有Beta。我的工地英语翻不出原文十分之一的美丽。
> 
> 如果你喜欢这篇文，请去给原作者（@InDarkDivine）的文章留下赞和评论！

再没有什么能阻挡他了。即使V回归了他本身，对维吉尔来说也没有什么能比力量更重要。他意识到自我分裂是一个错误。V拥有力量，他特殊的力量。他的人性。维吉尔那时认为，要达成他的目标，他需要完整的自我。

摧毁命运的安排并不困难。维吉尔，终于控制住自己并拥有足以使但丁跪倒在地的力量，命令他的弟弟留在人间平息事态，同时他在地狱工作。

但丁很绝望。他能接受这种类似于平衡的计划，并为之努力。但他恳求维吉尔不要带走那个男孩。

“他不必见到那些的。该死。”他低声说。

但是维吉尔笑了，残忍且充满占有欲。他美丽的外表下隐藏着与蒙杜斯相同的暴力，尽管他是个更仁慈的国王。因为维吉尔从不需要也不会为了他的计划去控制别人。维吉尔希望地狱与人类世界相互隔绝，就像但丁一样。他们达成了一个协议。战利品在维吉尔揪起他的短发时仍躺在地上，一败涂地，在精疲力竭的但丁悲伤的注视中，维吉尔狠狠地将他的儿子拖着向下，向下，向下直到地狱。

维吉尔说到做到。但丁，妮可等人能在缺乏逻辑和真实意愿的情况下，很好的收拾尤里曾留下的烂摊子。地狱被某个强大的存在关了起来，所有人都知道他是谁。妮可实在为尼禄哭了一场。姬莉叶伤心欲绝。但丁却很清醒，他的声音黑暗而疏离——也许是为了屏蔽别人的情绪。

“地狱之王，我的哥哥维吉尔，声称他的血亲是结束这场混乱所需的唯一牺牲。他将创造并维持冥界的秩序。尼禄不会回来了。”

尼禄从没回来过，甚至在很多年后也没有。随着人间慢慢恢复，但丁的Devil May Cry在妮可和她那辆面包车的辅助下再度营业了，地狱从不停歇。它是一团混乱，刚开始尼禄甚至都无法理解。那些鲜血，恶臭与血腥味，潮湿的空气与恐怖的景象。

随着时间艰难推进，尼禄发现自己已经习惯了周围的环境。尤其是当一座曾经被摧毁，现在又被可怜的恶魔奴隶重建的荒唐高塔成为了他的家。那座塔的名字叫特米尼格。口吐人言的野兽们说它的顶端现在是王的寝宫。在那之下有数不清的房间，一些用来学习，战斗，或是作私人用途；还有很多用来考验强大的恶魔，让它们在残酷的试炼中拼命，直到攀上顶层，消灭它们的王。

没有任何人攀上哪怕高塔的一半。女巫们在塔的私人区域布置了咒文，使得尼禄和……他父亲的伙伴们能够在每日的屠杀中安然无恙。壁垒同样隔绝了声音，维吉尔因此可以让雌性恶魔们为他唱歌和演奏。

尼禄讨厌这个该死的地方。他曾有自己的生活，人类的生活。一切都不复存在了，他会花太多时间用魔人形态砍杀在特米尼格外左冲右突的狂兽。他经常因此被训斥，但尼禄才不听从那些维吉尔的爪牙。

当王想亲自和他说话的时候又是另外一回事。尼禄已经学会了如何表现得体，因为维吉尔知道尼禄的伤口愈合得有多快，知道如何在公平却残酷的战斗中让他屈服。他一点都不像尤里曾。美丽的，人形的，他的凝视中隐约有蓝光浮现。他身着奇妙的华服，在训练时则换上更具战术性的服装，不论是否与尼禄一起。

尼禄学会了不惹他生气。但尼禄会尽他所能，该死的，发泄他对父亲的不满。‘太慢了‘， 他会说，‘你想得太多了‘。

操他的。尼禄知道他是维护人类世界和平的代价。维吉尔告诉了他，维吉尔很少说谎，他不需要这么做。打碎心脏，和堕落的人类，灵魂什么的打交道。维吉尔在他那座高得离谱的塔里几乎像一位商人那样工作，在里面模拟但丁·阿利吉耶笔下地狱的不同阶段。混蛋。

地狱是残酷的，但不再混乱。每一个违反君王法令的人都会被特别当众处死。没有重生，没有复活，永久的死亡。维吉尔的身侧有着强大的恶魔。它们崇拜他，确保他的法令沿着地狱令人作呕的道路传播。他控制一切，他手握权利，他享有奢侈与愉悦。

他还拥有他的儿子。

尼禄需要不断证明自己，直到特米尼格的居民接受他。他在塔以外的地方也很有名，那里他被称为不可触碰之人。野兽和其他生物可以同他战斗，但不能杀他，如果它们不想直面王的绝对愤怒的话。

是的。维吉尔会发怒。没人愿意看到这种事。尼禄是唯一一个能激起他这种反应的人。他的自恋和自制力因为尼禄的拒绝而备受打击。

他的儿子是他在床上最想要的人。

这样的美，这样的力量。不管是作为人类或是恶魔，那里他将释放自己的原始容貌，换来长长的白发和淫荡诱人的身体。

尼禄的残暴洗刷了他太过娇弱而无法战斗的污名。这男孩毕竟是唯一一个击败了整个特米尼格来到他父亲面前的人。

他们会战斗，但尼禄并不想杀死维吉尔。不知为何，他在逐渐改变。暴力，痛苦，时间……地狱已成为尼禄的现实。过去的所有一天天变得模糊不清。他没有疯掉。也许人间在他的牺牲后并没有前进十年。世界已为他做出选择。除了从地狱内侧，甚至没有人尝试打开地狱之门——这只会让他们像虫子一样被碾碎。

为了和平，他们放弃了尼禄。

尼禄也放弃了他们所有人。但丁，妮可，蕾蒂，所有人，姬莉叶也一样。她是无辜的，她不可能有能力去救他。但这些许的安慰让一个又一个恶魔死去。而作为一个囚犯，尼禄成为了王子。

他不介意穿父亲为他挑选的衣服，或者专门为他量身定做的衣服。他总是在与什么东西战斗，因此他需要在保持优雅的同时兼具战斗效率。这是他父亲喜欢的东西。

然而尼禄注意到了他自身的一些情况。他的魔人形态还是那样，看起来只是稍微变大了一点。他的角现在是黑色的，翅膀则是深紫色。视线所及没有腐化的痕迹。尼禄只是开始长出一条尾巴。这是最让他着迷的地方。它不像他父亲的尾巴，更细，鳞片也更小，和维吉尔那条几乎是金属的，沉重的尾巴完全不能比。这让尼禄感到骄傲。他的战斗技巧受到了爸爸的喜爱。

是啊，爸爸。

还有他那些该死的情妇和恶魔，以及一切操蛋的东西。

维吉尔会在他的房间里迎接他，指给他一些新的，由不可思议的恶魔工匠铸造的酷炫武器，同时操着别人，或者被人操，每天都有太多的人和他做爱了。尼禄知道维吉尔的性欲，尤其是现在他有很多方式去发泄他那几乎神圣的力量。

他甚至能够复活蒙杜斯，只为把他锁在他最喜欢的一个房间里供挑战者使用。

是的，一个神。而尼禄是他害羞的儿子，尽管充满力量，但仍兼具人类处女的甜美。他才不是守贞，他只是习惯了佛杜纳，在那里，就算他和姬莉叶睡过，两人也得为了女孩而保持完全的纯洁。看到那么多堕落的性使尼禄感到厌恶。

然而他的父亲，不论身处什么位置，看起来都是如此美丽绝伦。当他甜蜜的饥饿被暂时平息，他眼里的光芒就会黯淡下来，现在他拥有太多力量了。尼禄可以看到他大理石般皮肤下的蓝色血管，强壮的肌肉绷紧又放松，他的汗水，他凌乱的头发如同缕缕丝线附在他完美对称的脸上。如同爱神之弓的双唇张开，他的表情迷失在欢愉中。

直到某一天，空气里有什么东西改变了。尼禄试图毫不在意地走进房间，去取他新的剑——他的父亲经常以折断他的剑为乐，Red Queen已成为模糊的记忆——然后准备离开。他将视线投向维吉尔，对方放松地躺在床上，双臂搁在巨大的床垫上，一只半人半马的野兽正缓慢地调整着他的内壁。

那个……东西，让维吉尔瞬间睁大了眼睛。他挥停了野兽，尽管痛苦难忍，但它确实立刻遵从了。尼禄本能地停止了移动。

“儿子。”他叫了一声。他甚至没有用力呼吸，事实上，他从来没这么做过。

恶魔们说，无论它们做什么，维吉尔都不会把他宝贵的精液洒出来，永远不会。他只会利用他的傀儡，因为他是它们的主人，然后继续前进，不会被伤到哪怕一丁点儿。

“什么事，父亲？”尼禄叹息着回答。他想离开。

“你的气味，我亲爱的男孩。它在你走到这里的时候发生了很大变化。”

“说实话，我以为它一直都是这样。我讨厌看到你操那些东西。”男孩回答道。然后扬起了眉毛，他刚才说了什么？

维吉尔正俯视着他，他的视线穿透了尼禄的灵魂直达内部。这让他脸红了。

“地狱会改变恶魔和人类，尤其是像你这样的混血儿。”

混血儿。没错，尼禄是半魔的孩子。因此，是个混血儿。他讨厌这个词。

“你渴望一名性伴侣吗，尼禄？虽然我很愿意满足你，但我想你会更喜欢别人。也许一个可以改变外貌，并完全模仿你亲爱的姬莉叶的变形者？”

很久之前，尼禄会因此发火。你怎么敢谈论她，你怎么敢。但现在，男孩只是耸了耸肩，然后直接离开了房间。

通常情况下，这场性交——不管因为什么原因被打断，都会在尼禄离开之后继续。但这次房间里一片寂静。奇怪。

当他继续战斗的时候，尼禄在魔人形态时看到他的尾巴已经完全成型。它的末端是个三角的形状，在战斗中一点用都没有。他父亲的就酷多了。

尼禄注意到更多的恶魔，女巫之类的会崇拜地看着他。

有一天，他干脆挑了一个年轻的人形恶魔，把他打得屁滚尿流，然后张大嘴咬了一口。这他妈是怎么回事？不。尼禄停了下来，一半人类，一半恶魔。

“哦，尼禄大人。您想吃掉我？这是多么荣幸。请，请您享用我吧，我会尽力变得美味的。”，听起来那么像天使。年轻人看起来如此可爱，全身都在失血。蜷曲的金发覆盖着他头部和身体的紫色皮肤。他金色的眼睛很大也很女性化。尼禄咆哮，然后怒吼。他开启了魔人，但他没有把那个可怜的弱者生吞活剥，而是在一个荒无人烟的地方享用他的身体——占有和性意味的。一次又一次，干他的伤口，干他的脸，他的屁股，他天杀的每一个部位，他的精液比毒液更有疗效。恶魔在幸福中哭得一塌糊涂。当尼禄决定结束派对时，他笑着献上了自己的脖子，任由那些脆弱的皮肤，血管和组织被撕开，直到脑袋被砍下。

尼禄把血吐了出来，转身又把它舔食回去。他又有了想干的冲动。不，不，停下。他妈的快滚开。

尼禄张开翅膀逃走了。在他不知道的地方，许多黑色的手从地上冒了出来，在一片黑暗中把年轻恶魔的尸体拖了下去，高效地清理着现场。

“父亲？爸爸……”

男孩很困惑。他变回了人形，浑身浴血。这次维吉尔坐在他的王座上，像是在等他。他们上方是漆黑的天空，对尼禄来说那一直像一个巨大的，倒悬着的龙卷风。好像乌云将要散开露出太阳。但那是永远都不会发生的。

维吉尔穿着白色丝绸，或什么类似的布料，他那套裤子和无袖衬衫上满是金属蓝色的装饰品，非常美丽。它们有着恶魔世界的风格，用人类的话说，那有点原始部落的味道，几乎是异域风情的。

为什么尼禄会注意到这些细节？

“亲爱的尼禄。看看你的样子。你需要进食，对吗？”

什么？不，他不饿，自从……自从他开始在地狱生活就不了。维吉尔笑了一下，把头搁在他的一只手掌上，手肘放在他那黑暗王座的巨大扶手上。

“就像我说过的，在这里，恶魔会变。人类也一样。我不会，因为我足够强大来保证我的力量不受影响。你已经注意到你的恶魔在改变了，是不是？”

尼禄点点头。他开启了魔人，看着自己雪白的长发被血浸透。他很害怕，但他有自己的骄傲，只是看起来很无措。接着，饥饿感从内而外地将他啃噬。他的眼睛紧紧地盯着维吉尔，他咆哮着，露出牙齿试图支配对方。

“我不……” 尼禄咆哮道。维吉尔收窄视线，站了起来。他魔人化了几秒，发光的蓝色恶魔就像尤里曾那么巨大，但并非由树根组成。他的罪魔人强大如同神明，整座塔颤抖着，塔内的居民大多停止了正在做的事情，变得完全沉默，等待着命令，就连一些房间内的少数挑战者也是如此。尼禄感觉到了。他有力的尝试消失了，他跪了下来，在一股可怕力量的压制下屈服了。

然后一切结束。

维吉尔恢复了人形，特米尼格也恢复了它的生命循环，可以这么说。但尼禄并没有感觉到好一点。他的恶魔现在明白自己的位置了，他发现自己轻轻地呼噜着，尾巴淫荡地甩动。

“我不想攻击你的。”

“你不想。但你的本能渴望这么做。我没有生气，儿子，别怕我怀疑你对我的尊重。我只是明确了我们各自的角色。”维吉尔笑着走到他的儿子面前。他在颤抖，他很饿。真可爱。

“父亲，我需要进食。我--我差点吞噬了一个恶魔，在之前。我……和它做了，很多次。这从来没发生过。我需要吃东西，然后我杀了它。”

“我知道。我已经派女巫盯着你很久了。我对那件事有些怀疑，但它们已经将那地方清理干净。你的种子……我们的种子，在这里很珍贵，尼禄。”

男孩在发脾气。他没法停止呼噜声。这似乎让维吉尔很高兴。他慢慢地握起那只沾满鲜血的手，带领尼禄跟着他走。

“把他弄干净。”维吉尔命令道。尼禄周围立刻涌起了一股恶臭，几乎由黑雾和风组成的可怕生物穿过他的身体，把他全身清理干净，就像刚洗了个澡一样。这里有水，在地狱里。但那是皇室成员才能拥有的奢侈品。尼禄注意到，出于某种原因，他的父亲决定用一种更快的方法来清洁他。

男孩被带到了维吉尔的寝宫。国王在那里休息和做爱，因为他有其他房间来满足他的那些爱好。但现在房里的一切都像尼禄一样干净了。即使他不能……

“爸爸，我没办法变回人类。”

“坐到床上去，亲爱的孩子。”

尼禄想抱怨。但在父亲展示了他的力量后他感到虚弱，他知道那仅是维吉尔的一小部分力量。他坐了下来，感觉到一股奇妙的，强烈的，雄性的气息扑面而来。他的父亲只是在脱衣服，人形的，完美的。他像一个天使，就像路西法堕天之前应该有的样子。而尼禄现在也能闻到这种气味了。他不得不稍微向后仰一点，双手撑在床上，同时稍微打开双腿。男孩觉得很不舒服，他的心在胸膛里砰砰直跳。

“这该死的……呼噜声。”尼禄抱怨道，维吉尔笑了笑。

但当他转过身时他的笑容消失了。他儿子的裂口张开了，让他那漂亮的，黑色的阴茎从里面伸出来，一滴滴前液落下，直到它们到达他的双球。

“你是一只魅魔，男孩。或者说半魅魔，因为斯巴达的血液还在你的血管中流淌，强大如初。然而你的人性几乎消失了，当你饥饿的时候，你需要强大的恶魔来控制你的力量。否则你会想要吞噬它们，因为它们是弱者。”

如此简单。而尼禄却想死。看在他妈的份上，他可以在很多其他方面“”改变“的，这太尴尬了。但他没有心情去觉得自己像坨屎。他天杀的需要进食。

维吉尔轻笑着。

“你不是普通的魅魔，我的孩子。这个世界上唯一能够满足你，同时又不会有生命危险的野兽，只有我。“ 一声缓慢的，轻微的咆哮。这让尼禄呼噜得更大声，开始让人觉得烦了。不过尼禄的父亲很欣赏这种反应。

“你……你知道这个。而且你能够做些什么……“尼禄试图说。他看到他的爸爸在他的两腿之间移动，用大腿把它们分得更开，一根食指围着尼禄的顶端打着圈。男孩呜呜叫着，但却动弹不得。他不想动。自从他刚才小小的展示之后，他就被维吉尔的力量禁锢了。

“是的。”

“可是你……厌倦了我的拒绝。”

“是的，确实如此。”

“该死的混蛋……嗯！”

一声低沉的轻笑。爸爸的力气那么大，迅速握住了尼禄的阴茎直到它疼痛。男孩颤抖着，露出尖尖的牙齿。但当维吉尔的目光锁定在他脸上时，尼禄呜咽着低下了头。

“这才是我的好孩子。”

尼禄动了动尾巴。维吉尔看着它，准备在必要时把它扯下来。但这条可爱的东西只是抚摸着他的一侧脸颊。柔软的鳞片，和他自己魔人化时相比，使得维吉尔俯身亲吻它们。这让他的儿子呻吟着，空气中传来了含糊不清的道歉。

“你总是表现出尊重。你甚至出于关心开始默默憎恨我的情人们。我只是让你的欲望改变了你。我是自私的，儿子。我渴望你，我会努力得到属于我的东西。”

“……不是你的婊子……”尼禄回答道。就算身为一个饥饿的，被紧紧捏住阴茎的魅魔，他也仍然保持着自己的骄傲。握紧的手松了下来，尼禄花了一秒钟的时间喘口气。

“你是我的骨肉。我们会找到合适的恶魔来孕育，以确保我们血脉的强度。但除此之外，你不是我的’婊子’。你是我的儿子，我的伴侣。”

“把一只魅魔当作伴侣……真棒。”尼禄笑着说。他的父亲笼罩在他身上，把他的孩子推向床垫。他心不在焉地梳理着尼禄的白色长发。厚实，但又柔软。

“你不会再拥有其他人了。你已经背叛了我一次，尼禄，对着别人在你的新本能前屈服，我会让你付出代价直到你渴望死亡。”

真可怕。尼禄扭动着身子，尾巴还贴着父亲的脸颊。他恨自己如此热情的身体。不，不仅是他的身体。维吉尔闻起来很香，他现在比过去更需要他，曾经他可以在人类仇恨在外表下隐藏他的罪恶。

“可你……能和随便什么人做爱？”

“是的，当然。”

“……残忍……”

维吉尔看着尼禄。他的目光瘦削、严厉，但没有在评判。他靠近男孩，贴着他暗色的嘴唇低声说话。尼禄的身体沸腾了。如此美味的温暖。

“如果你大声对我说我的情人们伤了你的心，尼禄，我会慢慢让它们全部离开。只让你做我的婊子，我的伴侣。”

尼禄沉默地僵在那里，这让维吉尔笑了。

“骄傲的小家伙。”他说道。最后漫长又深刻地亲吻了尼禄。这感觉真好。他的父亲尝起来一点都不像人类，好像他只是出于自恋而维持着自己的形象，但事实如此。地狱同样改变了他。他一直开启着魔人，他仅仅是控制住了自己的力量，按照他的意志将它们融合在一起。

V只还给了他自身的灵魂。他的肉体仍是魔王的肉体。

维吉尔掐着尼禄的两胁，让他在他嘴里呻吟着，一条粗糙的、长长的、蓝色的舌头与一条明显是人类的舌头打着转。尼禄展开了他的翅膀，父亲吮吸着他的舌头就像要把他吃了一样，直到他们分开来喘气。维吉尔摸了摸那闪闪发光的羽毛，肌腱和翅根，这让他的儿子呜咽成一团。

“你以前是一块原石，边缘太过粗糙。现在，你是为战斗和享乐而生的。优雅又精致。” 爸爸轻叫了一声，尼禄的尾巴在维吉尔的两腿间溜达，懒洋洋地蹭着他的阴茎。那么坚硬，巨大。尼禄舔了舔嘴唇。

“……感觉……它。就像它是我的……嘴和……皮肤和鼻子--”尼禄喃喃道，他的父亲笑了。再次亲吻他，允许他‘感受’那种性奋，那条尾巴缠绕着维吉尔的阴茎，以一种没有耐心的节奏用力撸动着。上面的鳞片让王颤抖，他的眼睛亮了一瞬，因为他控制着自己，不让自己彻底毁掉他掌控下的那只小蝴蝶。不，因为饥饿杀死尼禄将是一个可怕的错误。训练他去承受父亲的欲望要好得多。

“停止触碰我。”

尼禄照做了。他不想，但不得不照做。他把自己完全地展示在父亲面前，尾巴，湿漉漉的前液，紧张地躺在床的一边。一个可爱的小玩偶，能够在不到两天时间内赢得特米尼格内的每一场战斗。维吉尔为有尼禄这样的儿子而骄傲。他骄傲且充满占有欲，为了将儿子变为他的情人，他暗中调动了自己在冥界的无形力量。怪物。

“”让你的父亲看看你，我的骨肉。在接受你如此需要的食物之前，先准备好你自己，玩耍吧。“

一个命令，然而维吉尔的声音低沉又温和。这让尼禄浑身颤抖，他慢慢地挪动着双腿，保持小腿朝下。他用尾巴按摩着自己的后穴，尽管从未扩张，却已经准备好接受了。非常典型，对一只雄性魅魔来说。它们不能像雌性魅魔一样自我润滑，但它们能够容纳巨大的阴茎而不至被撕裂……如果足够强壮的话。

尼禄非常强壮。他刺入了自己的体内，呻吟着，大声地呼噜，不均匀地喘着气。那里出了一点血，但他的伤口愈合了，在毛发上留下了激情的强烈气味。是的，他饿了。尼禄想把他的父亲整个吃掉。而维吉尔仿佛能读懂他的心思，他笑着俯身亲吻他的孩子。

“现在乖一点。”王说道，掌心包住自己，尝试冷静下来。他的声音几近咆哮。“是时候把你喂饱了。”

他的父亲很急切。他已经等了那么久。尼禄讨厌他浅蓝眼睛里盈满的欲望。不过，他还是在维吉尔粗暴地抽出他的尾巴，抓住他鳞片覆盖的身体，将自己挤进儿子的入口时融化在那双眼睛里。

痛苦。巨大，布满脉络，几乎像是大理石做成。尼禄闭上了他恶魔的双眼，把头向后仰，分开嘴唇，感受着像家一样的疼痛。维吉尔没有停顿，不浪费一秒钟就插了进去。他呻吟着，笑着，尼禄可以瞥见他的表情，他在向全世界展示他的愉悦。

“你可以接受它。勇敢些，儿子。你可以从我这里幸存，就像其他人无法做到的那样。”

一个威胁。尼禄大喊着父亲，他魔人化了，那根该死的阴茎几乎把尼禄劈成两半。男孩呜咽着开始哭泣，他的长舌滚出因为是的，是的，这就是他所需要的。

“啊……更多，更多……爸爸……”

维吉尔的恶魔既可怕又华丽。他的气味令人无法抗拒，他松开他巨大的下颚咬住了孩子的喉咙。尼禄失声了，伤口让他汩汩地流着血。但他却觉得自己就像那个被他操死的小恶魔，很荣幸能为这样一个庄严、完美的典范而死。

但尼禄并没有死。他很强壮，因此还没等维吉尔把牙齿挪开他的伤口就开始愈合了。他感觉到父亲在舔他，恢复了人类的形态。他的脸上全是鲜血，天使一样美丽。

太多的刺激。太多了。尼禄不停地射精使得下巴也沾满精液，他的父亲持续地把他当成一个性玩具一样蹂躏，而不是别的。他们做了太久。尼禄再也流不出眼泪了，他不再感到饥饿，他感觉自己被撑满到快要爆炸。

“我送你一份礼物，宝贝男孩。希望它能让你在很长时间内摆脱饥饿。”

“爸——……射给我……操，是的……”

男孩咯咯笑着，维吉尔没有因为他的用词而责备他。他彻底完蛋了。疯狂的，沉醉于王的无限力量。维吉尔痉挛了一下，他不停咆哮着，直到在最后一次挺入后将自己锁在尼禄恶魔的内腔中。它们吸收着，进食着，尽管已经吸收了足够多的力量。这毕竟是一个非常珍贵的惊喜。

浓郁的精液喷射而出，粘稠的快感让尼禄再次高潮了。他寻求着一个拥抱，但维吉尔却溜走了，仿佛从没像一头在儿子体内发情的野兽一样起身离开。

“……” 尼禄感到痛苦。维吉尔笑了。可怕的存在。

“我希望你现在感觉好些了，亲爱的尼禄。但如果你不愿意把自己完全交给我，那就不要向我寻求关爱。”

如此简单的道理。尼禄低头看了看，发现没有任何精液从他的后穴里流出来。他确实……吃了，他父亲的珍贵种子。他感觉自己更强壮，同时也……上瘾了。但他还是恢复了一些清醒与骄傲，静静地看着他的父亲穿衣服。

“混蛋。”

“注意你的言辞，孩子。”一个简单的警告。他朝尼禄做了个手势，让他明白自己可以自由地去做自己想做的事。然后，维吉尔就这样离开了。而尼禄像过去一样，被抛在了身后，就像他不能给予父亲所需要的东西一样。他拒绝了维吉尔。他才是那个掌控一切的人。但尼禄哭了，他在床上蜷缩成一团，呼吸着父亲的气味。

残忍的父亲，如此残忍。

他们继续着肉体关系，尼禄甚至一次都没有背叛他的父亲。那太可怕了，看着他和恶魔以及野兽做爱，连续几个小时都没有达到高潮。就像目睹一尊活生生的，完美的雕像用性交来使他的仆从放松，即使是最残酷的性交，也从未划伤他无暇的皮肤。

在平时的战斗、训练、挑战他人和他的父亲之间，尼禄终于可以分到一块维吉尔的时候，他总是被填得很满，满到他觉得自己要尝到自己父亲精液的味道，因为他的父亲一直在填满他。这真令人陶醉。他享受着特殊待遇，但他必须等待轮到自己的时候。一次，又一次，直到再一次来临。

“再也不要了。”尼禄低声说，死死抓住床上的豪华栏杆，他父亲正毫不留情地顶着他的内脏。维吉尔知道这和他们正进行的性事无关，他持续操弄着那个甜蜜的，贪婪的小洞直到他的儿子绝望地哭泣。那么人类，即使他的翅膀张开着，紧张地在空中拍打。黑色的翅膀。美味的，黑暗的血统。

“告诉我，儿子。”王在带着喘息的呻吟中命令道，并没有放慢速度。折磨。拷问。食物，食物……爱。爱。

“不准再……嗯--情人……我要把……它们都杀了。”

性交停了下来。尼禄呻吟着，疲惫不堪，不知所措。他感受到维吉尔压在他的身上，即使大部分是人形，仍然让尼禄颤抖。这就像他的皮囊下有一头比塔更高大的野兽。危险。它可以让尼禄瞬间消失。

“说出来。”

沉默。尼禄吞了下口水，感觉到维吉尔的阴茎还是正常的尺寸。这只是他的力量，他的执念。一切都是为了他的儿子。尼禄笑了笑，他那被抛弃的脑子有些不稳定。

“我将只属于你。我会做你想让我做的事。就只是停下，除了我不要让别人在你身边。我已经受够了，我会证明给你看的。”他说话的时候听起来十分疲惫，但却越来越自信。

“一天之内杀光它们。把它们的头颅带来给我。向我表明你的忠诚，然后我就会属于你。”维吉尔的声音重叠着。低沉，严厉。这并没有让尼禄退缩。

“不是忠诚，是爱，爸爸。如果你能给，就只给我。”

一声响亮的，甜美的呼噜。维吉尔舔去尼禄脖子上的汗水，回过头来折磨他的内壁，他的儿子再次叫唤起他的快乐。

“契约达成。”

就这么简单。

这并不容易。维吉尔喜欢非常，非常强大的恶魔。他利用它们来满足自己的需要，并赐给它们一些自己的力量作为回报。尼禄挣扎着，失去四肢，再生，尝试了许多‘天’却连一个都搞不定。但他必须战斗。训练。一种日常，一种执着，维吉尔可以看到，因为他闭上眼就能纵览他的王国。

这样的美，愤怒，饥饿。尼禄摧毁着，他从不在维吉尔眼前露面，直到他得到他想要的东西，他父亲的爱。然后那些恶魔变得索然无味，它们的肉体也几乎无法带来满足感。许多人类历上的日子之后，也许是几个月，在王没有传唤野兽来操的时候，一个浑身是血的身影终于出现在他的王座前。他是沉默的。他的美丽无可否认。他是野性的，但他向他的父亲鞠躬，随后放下爪子里抓着的两颗头颅。

尼禄会离开，奴隶们准备为他收拾残局。但维吉尔命令它们等待。因为他的儿子正在实现他对爱的追求。

四、六、十。三十个、五十个，尼禄不停猎杀。一滩滩血迹使维吉尔的仆人心神不宁。它们是自己认识的，也许还喜欢的恶魔。如此残酷的命运……

“一百个。”尼禄最后说。它被称为‘美杜莎’，或者说尼禄这次大屠杀的最后一个受害者。尼禄开启了魔人，他漆黑的翅膀垂了下来，他的身体因疲劳而沉重。他美丽的头发长得几乎触及地面。红色。全被染成暗红色。

维吉尔站了起来，对等待他儿子完成任务的时间毫不在意。维吉尔朝他走去，俯下身子，欣赏他几乎全黑的身躯，如果不算他正发着光的紫色虹膜。他吻了吻那两瓣颤抖而坚硬的嘴唇。尼禄忍住了，因为他无休无止的战斗而愤怒，兴奋，他需要好好地进食。

“我对自己的亲骨肉毫无所求。”维吉尔喃喃道。尼禄沉重的呼吸喷在他脸上。手指一响，血迹就消失了。从地板上，从他儿子的身上。用阴影和死亡制造的有用的小奴隶，能够在瞬间吞噬骨骼，甚至更多。

“不要试图支配我，尼禄。”一个警告。但这个男孩征服了那么多，已经饿得要命。他咆哮着，露出了尖锐的白牙。

“爱。我。”

维吉尔舔了舔嘴唇。

只需要不到一秒的魔人化，他就足以把他的儿子变成一只心甘情愿的，顺从的小狗。这让王很满意，也很性奋。能够拥有这个美丽的新生命……整个地狱都将在他们的掌中颤抖。

“我会的，我的艺术品。我的爱。你属于我正如我属于你。永远。”


End file.
